A Christmas Celebration
by jesternator
Summary: "I thought you said you didn't know where my room was." Percy grumbled. "I knew you knew! I told you so! I should've bet on it!-" "Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth turned to face him."Yeah?" "Shut up." She said playfully before stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. Percabeth Christmas One-shot.


**Hey guys! This** **fan fiction was written to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed my story! We hit 100 before Christmas! This story is also dedicated for my friends Sunsunchanchannikki, NattyBooBoo, Sam Sam (not a fan fiction account name), and Oink (not a fan fiction account name) for always supporting my story. Love you guys! ;) Also: check out their stories! They're SUPER good! Without further ado, let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Also: Merry Christmas~**

"Annabeth, you're kidding right?" Percy ran a hand through his hair, which was messy just as usual. "I mean, you can't possibly be serious."

"Percy, for the final time: I am completely serious." Percy had asked his girlfriend the same question at least 5 times in disbelief, and had gotten the same reply from Annabeth every single time.

"But Wisegirl, we've known each other since we were 12! Correction, we've been best friends since we were 12, and you never told me?" Percy had done so much throughout the years with Annabeth by his side, yet she had never told him this.

"Percy, why is it such a big deal that I've never been ice skating?" Annabeth asked in an amused tone. Despite her tone of voice, she remained unfazed as she continued to read her book. Percy stopped pacing around Annabeth's room and sat down on the corner of her bed, deep in thought. Annabeth looked up from her beloved book to watch her boyfriend with amusement. "What are you planning Seaweed Brain?"

As if a timer had gone off in Percy's head, he sprang up like a piece of toast. "I've got it! This Christmas, we'll go to Rockefeller Center and go skating together!" A goofy grin appeared on his face. "If you're worried about not being able to skate, don't worry! I can help you!" Annabeth grinned at her boyfriend who had the cutest proud face Annabeth had ever seen.

Annabeth was going to accept, but a thought hit her and she frowned and nibbled on her lip. "I would love to Percy… but I can't."

Percy's eager expression faded and he looked absolutely crestfallen. "Why not?"

"I don't have an apartment to stay in in New York. I was just planning on staying at Camp because I don't have anywhere to stay."

Percy's features contorted into a boyish smile, "I know! You can stay at our apartment!"

Annabeth knew that by, 'our apartment', Percy meant the apartment that his mom, stepfather, and his future step-sister. She also knew that Mrs. Jackson would be willing to let her stay at their house, but she didn't want to be a burden and take up too much space. "Are you sure that your parents would be okay with me staying over at your house? I mean, is there enough space for me? I don't want to be a burden,"

"Don't worry about it! Mom will be ecstatic to see you again! She's been asking me when you'll come over again since Thanksgiving!" Annabeth smiled at the fond memories that had been made that Thanksgiving. "Besides," Percy continued, "You'll be sleeping in my room anyways."

Annabeth knew that he had a point. After falling into Tartarus, both she and Percy had PTSD, which was normally in the form of demigod dreams. Sometimes certain words would trigger it, but most of those words weren't commonly used by mortals, and their friends at camp wouldn't use those words around them. She and Percy had figured out that when they slept together, their brain somehow knew that they were together, and safe, so they almost never had terrifying demigod dreams, but when they did, they had each other for comfort.

"If it's okay with your family…" Annabeth was cut off by an immediate hug from Percy that would've made Tyson proud.

Annabeth could hear the boyish excitement in his voice as he said, "I can't wait!"

"Will Mrs. O'Leary take us back to your apartment, or are we taking Gray Sisters' Taxi?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "We are not taking the Gray Sisters' Taxi! Do you remember what happened when we took it last? They go too fast! We nearly ran into the Empire State Building!"

"Well, to be fair, you told them 'Take me to the front desk of the Empire State Building!', and they were only following what you told them to."

"I didn't think that they would take it so literally! I meant just outside of it!" He protested. "At least they heard out shouts of 'STOP!', and stopped, or that would've been bad-"

They were interrupted by the clomping sound of a horse's footsteps. "Ah, I was sure that I'd find the two of you here." Chiron said. It was common to see Annabeth and Percy alone in the Poseidon cabin, despite the rule that campers of a different gender and parentage shouldn't be left in a cabin by themselves. "I need to know whether the two of you are staying at camp for Christmas or if you are choosing to leave camp."

"I'm choosing to go home Chiron." Percy said while looking at Annabeth.

"I assume that you will have the same answer?" Chiron asked Annabeth.

"Yes, I'm going to the Jackson's for Christmas."

"Alright, make sure to pack what you need!" Chiron turned towards the door to leave, before turning around to add one last thing. "One last thing, don't forget to let us know if you need to come back to camp."

"Alright Chiron." Annabeth nodded. With that confirmation, Chiron left.

After Chiron left, Annabeth stood up and smoothed down her pants. "Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to go get packed so I can go to your house. I'll come over to your bunk when I'm done!" She pecked him on the lips before heading back to her cabin.

oooOOOooo

It hadn't taken Annabeth that long to pack up her stuff. She didn't own much because she liked to keep her living area simple, as to not distract her. She didn't own lots of clothes like the Aphrodite clothes, and mainly just wore her Camp T-shirt, and she mainly used her dagger to fight, and her dagger didn't take up that much room.

Annabeth glanced at the clock that was sitting on her desk. It had only taken her 5 minutes to pack up everything she needed. 'Before I go ice skating, I should look at some ice skaters ice skate, so I can find the perfect angle to skate at.' She opened up her backpack and quickly took out Daedalus' laptop **(AN/ Pretend that Annabeth didn't loose her dagger or laptop)**

In the search area she typed in, 'Olympic Ice Skating.'. As soon as the page loaded, Annabeth began watching the skater skate with elegance and precision.

She reached into her bag, and grabbed out her notebook, and began studying and calculating the best possible angle to ice skate at. After half an hour of carefully calculating and testing her formula, Annabeth had finally calculated the best angle to ice skate, as well as do tricks. She grinned, 'I can't wait to see my Seaweed Brain's reaction!'

Her smile faded as she noticed the time, 'Oh gods, I took 35 minutes! Percy is probably wondering where I've been!' She quickly but carefully closed Daedalus' laptop and put it back into her bag, as well as her notebook. Then, she ran out of her cabin and towards the Poseidon Cabin.

oooOOOooo

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you again! Come in, Come in!" Sally Jackson had had the shock of her life when she saw not only her son, but her son's girlfriend waiting outside the door. She had given them both big hugs before ushering them into her house.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson! It's so great to see you too!" Annabeth greeted, and she wasn't lying either. She hadn't seen Mrs. Jackson for a while, and Mrs. Jackson was like the mom she never had.

"Oh please dear, call me Sally." She smiled warmly at Annabeth before turning to Percy, "Why didn't you tell me that Annabeth was coming? I could've prepared more!"

"Oh, Percy didn't tell you that I was coming?" Annabeth gave Percy a look. Percy grinned sheepishly before deciding that the carpet was very interesting. "I'm sorry to be a burden, I can leave if-"

"Oh of course not dear! I'm just afraid I don't have anything special prepared for you."

Annabeth grinned, "Oh, I wasn't expecting anything special! It's already so kind of you to let me stay with you for Christmas!"

Sally Jackson nodded, "Percy, why don't you take Annabeth to your room? I have some blue Christmas cookies baking that need to be taken out of the oven."

"Sure mom. Follow me!"

As soon as Sally Jackson turned to head back into the kitchen Annabeth turned to Percy. "Why didn't you let your mom know that I was coming over?"

"I was going to!" He defended, "I just forgot!"

Annabeth smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Classic Seaweed Brain. Now c'mon, you need to show me your room!"

"But you already know where it is!"

"Maybe I forgot."

"I know you didn't!"

"How do you know whether or not I forgot where your room is? You have no proof!"

"When did the fighting of the Civil War happen?"

Annabeth blinked, surprised by the sudden topic change, but she quickly recovered. Without even needing to think she blurted out, "April 12, 1861!"

"See? If you can remember the exact date of when the fighting of the Civil War happened, you can remember where my room is."

"Oh whatever Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned, "Besides, the soon you take me to your room, the sooner we can go ice skating."

Percy sighed, acting as if he was defeated, though you could see the amusement in his eyes. "How do you always win?" He wondered aloud, despite already knowing the answer.

"Like I said years ago, get used to it Seaweed Brain!" She beamed at him, "Now come on, we need to hurry if we want to make it!" She grabbed him by the hand and walked with him to his room.

"I thought you didn't know where my room was." Percy grumbled. "I knew you knew! I told you so! I should've bet on it!-"

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She said playfully before stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. Percy leaned down so that she wouldn't have to stand up onto her tiptoes. "Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain." She said with her arms still around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Wisegirl." He replied smiling as he looked down to meet her eyes.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, they weren't alone.

Sally Jackson was standing in the shadows watching them. She smiled at their playful exchange before remembering something.

"My cookies!"

 **The End ;) Let me know in the reviews if you think that I should continue this and write about them going to the ice skating rink! Don't forget- you can favorite this story if you liked it!**


End file.
